powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
White Tigerzord
"White Tiger Thunderzord Power!" The White Tigerzord, also known as the White Tiger Thunderzord, or simply Tigerzord, is the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's first Zord. Overview With the creation of the White Power Ranger, Zordon gave Tommy the new White Tigerzord to provide the necessary backup against Lord Zedd's monsters. As the name suggests, he is based off a white tiger. Tommy can summon and control the Zord with his talking saber, Saba. He first appeared in the second part of White Light. Tommy had trouble controlling the Zord at first, but eventually got past it. He converted to Warrior Mode and fought against Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel, but was eventually outnumbered and forced to retreat in Tiger Mode. After a brief recollection, he returned with the Red Dragon Thunderzord riding on the Tigerzord. The Tigerzord merged with the Thunderzord Assault Team to form the Mega Tigerzord and defeated the three monsters easily. The Tigerzord was used heavily by the White Ranger during the show's second season. When the Dragonzord returned, the Tigerzord came up against its predecessor in a heated battle and was defeated. However, in its own battles against multiple monsters, it came out victorious. When Rito Revolto came to Earth, he prompted the Rangers to bring out the Thunderzords. However, the duel was a trap with other monsters ambushing the Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord. The attacks overloaded the Morphing Grid and terminally damaged the Zords. Tommy got out of the deteriorating Zord before it was destroyed. Modes Tiger mode Tiger mode is the primary form that the Tigerzord takes when entering battle. It can not only move fast, but can emit powerful sonic blasts at opponents. The Red Dragon Thunderzord can ride on the Tigerzord and use its staff to strike oncoming foes. Warrior mode "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode, now!" The primary fighting form, Warrior mode is equipped with a sword, and can fire powerful "White Tiger Thunderbolts" in the form of energy fireballs at his opponents. It has also demonstrated the ability to follow the White Ranger's every move, first used against the monster Nimrod. Tigerzord would often fight alongside the Thunder Megazord in this mode. Mega Tigerzord See also: Kibadaioh "Mega Tigerzord transformation now!" The Mega Tigerzord is a combination of the White Tigerzord, the Lion Thunderzord, the Firebird Thunderzord, the Unicorn Thunderzord and the Griffin Thunderzord. The Unicorn made up the right leg, the Griffin made up the left leg, the Lion formed shoulder pads and the back, and the Firebird formed a claw on the Mega Tigerzord's right arm. This formation first appeared in the second part of White Light. During the duel with Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel, the White Tigerzord had to retreat after the first encounter. Returning with the other Thunderzords, the White Tigerzord combined with them to form the Mega Tigerzord. Its primary finisher was shooting the Firebird Thunderzord on his wrist towards the target after igniting it with the White Tiger Thunderbolt. The MegaTigerzord was extremely powerful, possibly surpassing the Thunder Megazord as it handily destroyed Nimrod after the latter was defeated. It was used four times, and destroyed three monsters. Its other opponents were 4-Head, Cannontop, and Needlenose. 4-Head was destroyed by the Thunder Ultrazord. Notes *The Tigerzord is the second Zord in Power Rangers to not only have an animal Zord form, but also a humanoid robot mode as well. The first is the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. This would later on be repeated with other Zords. *Early Japanese designs show that the Tigerzord was originally planned to combine with re-designed versions of the Dino Zords had Saban opted to order Zyu3 footage from Japan as opposed to production moving to America and adapting Dairanger directly. (See Zyu2) *Unlike the American version, the Chi-Beasts were not mechanical and thus could not be destroyed because they are mystical beasts. *There are no cockpit shots of the Mega Tigerzord as the production team went with Dairanger footage of KibaRanger's cockpit instead of new US footage like the Thunder Megazord. Using Dairanger footage of Kibadaioh (Mega Tigerzord's counterpart) would end up showing the four Dairangers that were not used for Power Rangers. instead of the four Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Zyuranger counterparts who would've been with Tommy. The Tigerzord itself was the only non-combination Thunderzord to feature a cockpit for the same reasons. See also Category:Zords (Mighty Morphin 2) Category:Tiger Zords Category:White Ranger Zords Category:Big Cat Zords Category:Dual Mode Zords Category:6th Ranger Zords